


I'll keep you safe, Pine Tree

by Rosehip1248



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill doesn't hurt Dipper, Blood, M/M, Protective!Bill, Revenge, Torture, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip1248/pseuds/Rosehip1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper needs help getting revenge after a gang rape him, so he summons Bill to protect him. Bill realizes what Dipper really wants is revenge, so he starts to hunt them down one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll keep you safe, Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include about the deal made a little, so first chapter is more of a short backstory than plot.

It was a warm summers evening, but the sun was low and it was almost dark. The forest was buzzing with life from animals and manly mosquitos trying to bite Dipper. Having explored the forest many times, he knew it better than anyone else and had his mind set on where he was going and what he was doing. His pace slowed as he reached the clearing and Dipper proceeded to empty his rucksack out. Reaching into his coat pocket, he got out his Journal and started to place eight candles in a circle.

Dipper had his mind set on what he was doing and nothing was going to persuade him otherwise. Once the candles were set out, he lit them one by one, knowing there was no going back and this would help him physically and mentally.

‘Triangulum, entangulum, meteforis dominus ventium, meteforis venetisarium.’ muttered Dipper barely as a whisper. 

‘Well, well well! If it isn’t my favourite Pine Tree!’ Bill shirked in his usual annoying voice. When Dipper did not respond, nor say anything, Bill immediately knew something was up. What had happened to his Pine Tree, who had broken him?

‘Pine Tree?’ Bill asked, slightly concerned to how his sapling was acting. He got down to Dipper’s eye level and looked into his moca brown eyes. 

‘Can I touch you?’ Bill asked. Dipper simply nodded his head to say yes and Bill put his arms on Dipper’s shoulders. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he hadn’t been able to sleep for the past week.

‘It’s going to be okay, now you can either tell me what's wrong or I can figure it out myself. I’ll protect you.’ Bill said while still looking into Dipper’s eyes. Tears began to roll down his cheek, the boy looked like he was beyond broken. Whoever did this to his sapling would pay, and they would pay heavily. 

While trying to comfort Dipper, Bill slipped into Dipper’s mind. He quickly saw what had happened to his precious Pine Tree and it made his blood boil. Memories of being taken, not being able to see and only being able to hear voices. Then being made to do things against his own will, helpless, fearful and alone. Screams coming from his precious sapling, begging and pleading for them to stop, to leave him alone.

Through tears which made his vision blurry, Dipper saw that Bill had turned a bright red colour and gave off a harsh glow. He had no idea if Bill was mad at him for not trying to protect himself or at something else. Dipper couldn't think straight, his mind was a blur, apart from what events happened to him in the past.

His mind was still a blur when he shook his hand with Bill’s.

The deal had been made.


End file.
